Before The Storm
by bellamasens
Summary: AU. Parada afuera en la lluvia, necesito saber si terminó, porque te dejaré solo. Inundado con toda ésta pena, sabiendo que nunca la abrazaré, como la hacía antes de la tormenta. All Human. Songfic.


¡Hola!

Después de mucho tiempo, he regresado con un nuevo one-shoot, espero les guste y al final, tengo unas cositas más que decirles, de antemano, gracias por leer, significa mucho para mí.

_Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes aquí mencionados son míos, todos pertenecen a Sthephenie Meyer & L.J. Smith, yo solo juego con ellos._

_Prohibido reproducir ésta historia en cualquier otros sitio, si la haces pasar por tuya, abstente de las consecuencias._

_*Inspirado en Before The Storm de Miley Cyrus Ft. Nick Jonas & Breathe de Taylor Swift Ft. Colbie Caillat._

* * *

_«Nunca pensé que llegaría ésta parte,_  
_solo pensando en cómo empezamos,_  
_y cómo perdimos todo lo que éramos...»_

_Before The Storm._

_Mystic Falls_, _Virginia_.

—_Esto no es lo que yo quería, esto no es lo que yo quería…_—susurraba una y otra vez, tratando de convencerme a mí misma que lo sucedido no había sido real— ¡esto no es lo que yo quería maldita sea! — grité enfurecida. Lágrimas de rabia y tristeza llenaron mi rostro una vez más, ya era muy común verme llorar por cada rincón de mi cada.

En estos momentos deseaba gritar, maldecir pero sobre todo, _tenerlo a mi lado_. Hubiera deseado no haber sido tan estúpida e insegura.

Pero en mi presente, el hubiera no existe. Jamás a existido y jamás existirá, lo hecho, hecho está.

Miré mi habitación, o lo que quedaba de ella. Todas mis cosas estaban empacadas en cajas de cartón y con el sello de _frágil_, las más indispensables, estaban en maletas las cuales ya se encontraban en el carro que había alguilado.

Odio ésta parte de la historia, en la que, a pesar de que tu quieres esto, también quieres lo otro, pero no puedes tener ambos y tienes que elegir solo uno. Eso apesta, como el infierno.

_«Terminó… realmente ha terminado»_ pensé «_nunca más le volveré a abrazar, nunca más le volveré a tener a mí lado»._

Ese pensamiento sólo hizo que me hundiera más en las suaves sábanas de mi cama, dejando rodar gruesas lágrimas de dolor por mis mejillas. Sentía una angustia en mi pecho que me carcomía por dentro, como si me hubieran arrancado una parte de mí.

_Me sentía vacía._

Nada ni nadie podía reparar a la muñeca fea y rota que lloraba sin consuelo debajo del grueso edredón; nadie, excepto _él_.

—¡Isabella! —me sobresalté en mi lugar, esa voz, ¡yo la conozco! —¡Isabella! —corrí lo más rápido que pude hacia la ventana, moví con sumo cuidado las cortinas y miré por la empañada ventana para confirmar mis sospechas.

En efecto, era _él_.

Miraba con anhelo mi ventana, como si el tesoro que más había buscado durante toda su vida, por fin estuviera ante sus ojos; estaba empapado de pies a cabeza y tenía puesta su característica chaqueta de cuero.

_Mi Damon._

—¡Isabella! Por favor, necesitamos hablar —gritó con súplica, y yo no tuve más remedio que tomar mis Converse y la primera chaqueta que encontré.

Bajé rápidamente corriendo las escaleras, no me importaba si mis padres despertaban, no me importaba el hecho de que posiblemente cogiera un resfriado allá afuera, lo único que importaba en éstos momentos, era _él_, _solo él_.

Me detuve frente a la puerta principal, muerta de miedo.

¿Y si solo quería hablar para decirme que todo esto había terminado? ¿Y si…?

_«__No__»_ negué con la cabeza, _«__basta de estupideces Isabella, una vez lo hiciste, una segunda no lo harás__»__._

Giré lentamente la manija de la puerta y me encaminé pausadamente a la tormenta que se avecinaba.

Con cada paso que daba, podía sentir su presencia a unos centímetros de mí. Los latidos de mi corazón se dispararon como las alas de un colibrí, mis manos comenzaron a sudar y mi mente comenzó a dar vueltas y vueltas como en un carrusel.

-Bella…-

Cuando estuve frente él, con sólo dos silenciosos y cortos pasos, se paró frente a mí. Sonrió con ternura, su respiración se agitó. Cautelosamente alzó su mano, recorrió con sus dedos cada parte de mi rostro. Cerré mis ojos disfrutando de las sensaciones que me ofrecían sus suaves caricias.

Recorrió desde mis párpados pasando cuidadosamente las puntas de sus dedos, hasta mi mandíbula, tratándome con tal delicadeza como si fuera una muñeca del cristal más delicado que en cualquier momento pudiera romperse.

Juntó su frente con la mía y aspiró el perfume de mi cabello, con adoración puso un mechón detrás de mi oreja, levantó mi mentón para que finalmente nos miráramos a los ojos.

Y ese momento fue mágico.

Nuestros ojos se conectaron como la primera vez que nos vimos. Sus hechizantes ojos azules recorrieron mi rostro, como tratando de guardar este momento en su memoria. Yo no podía creer que al fin estuviera junto a él.

Poco a poco sus labios se fueron acercando a los míos. Su aliento y el mío fueron uno solo, hasta que finalmente sucedió lo que esperaba después de tanta tortura.

Me besó.

Fue un beso lento, cargado de amor, de pasión, de esperanzas. Sus manos aprisionaron mis caderas, dándome la indirecta de que no me dejaría ir. Las mías se dirigieron hacia su cabello negro, enterrando las manos en el.

Éste momento era sólo de nosotros dos. Para mi no existía nadie más en el mundo.

* * *

_«Estoy aquí pero tú no puedes verme,_  
_daría todo porque eso cambiara._  
_Y no la quiero perder,_  
_no la quiero dejar ir...»_

_Before The Storm._

DPOV.

_«No me alejes, por favor, mírame, estoy aquí contigo; no me iré, no te quiero perder, eres lo único que tengo, no te quiero dejar ir» _suplicaba en mi interior mientras besaba sus dulces labios.

La sostuve contra mi pecho sintiendo su corazón latir con el mío, aspiré el suave aroma de su cabello, acaricié su cintura y su rostro, porque, si esto acababa, quería tenerla conmigo para siempre.

La lluvia caía fuertemente sobre nosotros, mojándonos a ambos de pies a cabeza, pero eso no me importaba; mi corazón estaba destrozado porque la única cosa que me hacía seguir con vida, estaba a punto de llegar a su final.

—¿Realmente terminó?, ¿esto ha llegado a su final? — pregunté con la voz entrecortada.

Su única respuesta fue aferrarse más a mí; aunque el veredicto estuviera frente a nuestros ojos, ninguno de los dos quería saberlo. Queríamos aferrarnos a ese único pedazo de esperanza que aún nos quedaba, aferrarnos a él y no soltarlo nunca.

Había tanto dolor dentro de mí, ella me daba todo lo que necesitaba para respirar, ella era todo lo que necesitaba en éste asqueroso mundo para seguir día a día.

Yo nunca quise esto, nunca lo hubiera querido.

Me costaba creer que el día de mañana, no la tendría entre mis brazos, no podría besarla, no podría tomar su mano, no podría simplemente mirar esos ojos chocolates que tanta dicha me habían traído.

Mi respiración se hacía más pesada con cada momento que pasaba, _«__no la quiero dejar ir, por favor, si alguien allá arriba me escucha, no me daré por vencido, no dejaré que ella se me escape así de fácil__»._

—Damon…—sollozó y tomó mi mano fuertemente, poco a poco, fue levantando su rostro para mirarme a los ojos. Un rayo se asomó en la tormenta e iluminó su hermoso rostro.

—No te quiero perder, eres lo único que me queda, por favor—tomé su rostro entre mis manos y lo acaricié. Sus ojos me miraron con ruego, podía ver en ellos que ella tampoco quería esto. — Todavía queda algo a lo que aferrarnos, no te des por vencida.

Mordió su labio y pude leer en su rostro la indecisión.

Todo estaba dicho, no había más que hacer. Tal vez, solo tal vez, debería darme por vencido y dejarla ir. Deshacer todas esas cadenas que la ataban a mí y dejar que continuara con su vida lejos de mí, en otro lugar donde yo no pudiera hacerle daño.

—Las relaciones a distancia no funcionan Damon, está comprobado. No quiero atarte a mí, sería como subirse a un barco que tienes la certeza que se hundirá. —dejé caer ambas manos a mis costados, ¿esa era la mujer con la que alguna vez había soñado casarme, tener una familia? Claramente, no.

—Entonces… esto ha terminado. —dije comprendiendo, asentí en silencio y me alejé unos pasos de ella. Miré al cielo e internamente rogué que ella se retractara de sus palabras, que me dijera que esto que teníamos iba a funcionar a pesar de la distancia, pero por mucho que lo deseara, todo estaba ya dicho.

Pronto, la lluvia comenzó a cesar, dejando en el cielo solo las negras nubes que cubrían el brillo de las estrellas. Tragué el nudo que se había formado en mi garganta, y a pesar de que no quería que todo terminara así, tenía que aceptar, por mucho que doliera, que Isabella Swan, ya no era mía. Y ya nunca más lo sería.

—Solo quiero que me digas una cosa— asintió— ¿en algún momento, tan siquiera pensaste en un futuro conmigo?

—Claro que sí Damon, todos y cada uno de los días que pasé contigo—alejó su mirada de la mía y, dando por terminado todo, dio media vuelta y se encaminó a su casa.

Suspiré derrotado y con el dolor inundándome, me alejé de ella; la única mujer que me había hecho sentir cosas que jamás pensé que existían, pero las personas son personas, y algunas veces cambian de ideas, pero me dolía verla marchar después de todo este tiempo.

Seguí mi camino de vuelta a casa, pensando solo en ella, en que mañana al mediodía, Bella estaría abordando un avión con rumbo a Washington y no la volvería a ver jamás; aunque de una cosa estaba seguro, si algún día nos volvíamos a encontrar, no la dejaría ir una vez más.

* * *

_«Y no puedo respirar sin ti, pero debo hacerlo...»_

_Breathe._

BPOV.

_«Vamos, tienes que hacerlo. Solo toma las últimas cosas, mételas en el auto, conduce al aeropuerto, sube a ese avión y todo habrá terminado»._

Ojalá fuera tan fácil.

Observé la fachada de mi casa; los viejos peldaños de las escaleras, las hermosas flores que con tanta dedicación había plantado mi madre, mi vieja camioneta naranja, las rústicas ventanas, y la hermosa vista que daba nuestro hogar que se encontraba en medio de la nada, sin el bullicio de la ciudad.

Saqué su fotografía de mi bolso y la observé. Era tan irreal todo esto, el era la única persona que conocía como la palma de mi mano; sabía su color favorito, su película favorita, que estaba obsesionado con Natalie Portman, sabía que amaba tocar la guitarra, a pesar de que nadie lo sabía, había estado en las buenas, pero también en las malas, había estado desde siempre con él y ahora ver que todo lo que habíamos construidos juntos se había hecho polvo, dolía de una manera que no sabría describirla.

Damon había calado tanto en mi vida como en mi corazón, dejando tras su marcha una huella imborrable en mí, todo lo que me rodeaba parecía insignificante, tras su partida la noche anterior, con cada paso que se alejaba de mí, me sentía cada vez más y más pequeña.

Y una ruptura nunca es limpia, no había nadie a quien acudir en estos momentos, las únicas personas que sabían que me marchaba de Mystic Falls eran mis padres, mi tía Jenna, mi primo Jeremy, mi prima y mejor amiga Elena y por supuesto, Damon.

No podía seguir viviendo en un lugar donde cada cosa que veía, me recordara a él. Los recuerdos me carcomían cada momento, pero no podía –quería- dejarlos ir, sería como aparentar que nada había sucedido, que el jamás había existido, y yo no quería eso.

Tenía que aprender a vivir sin él, no podía, _pero tenía que hacerlo_.

Suspiré una vez más antes de entrar al carro que mi padre había alquilado para mí, alcé mi mano y me despedí de mi familia, Charlie, Elena, Renne, Jenna, Jeremy , pero faltaba alguien, Damon.

Solo quería verlo por última vez, decirle que jamás quise herirlo, que jamás quise dejarle como lo estoy haciendo ahora y aunque se que ayer tuve mi última oportunidad para retomar nuestro pequeño pedazo de historia, no podía pensar en nada que no fuera _«no me dejes sola, no me dejes ir, lucha por mí, por nosotros»._

Sonreí por última vez a mi familia pensando en que las próximas vacaciones de invierno, ellos irían de visita a Washington y conocerían una parte de mi nueva vida universitaria.

Arranqué el coche y manejé hacia la autopista que dirigía al aeropuerto, pero sin dejar de pensar en él.

Nada de lo que hubiera dicho o hecho hubiera cambiado el rumbo de las cosas, tarde o temprano éste momento iba a llegar, lo único que hicimos fue retrasarlo un poco.

Eso es, traté de convencerme, esto tenía que pasar.

Aunque no estaba muy segura.

* * *

El aeropuerto estaba atestado de personas, traté de no poner atención a todo el bullicio que me rodeaba, saqué mis maletas y cajas del auto y fui directamente a abordar el avión.

Mientras caminaba con el carrito que contenía mis cosas y arrastraba mis maletas, divisé en la salida del aeropuerto una pareja que se besaba con pasión, parecía que habían pasado mucho tiempo separados; también había una familia que abrazaba a un joven militar, todos lloraban de felicidad por saber que su héroe seguía vivo, pero lo que más me conmovió, fue una pequeña niña que se acercó al joven y lo abrazó con todas sus fuerzas, _«es su padre»_ supuse y miré el hombre alzaba en sus brazos a su pequeña y la llenaba de besos y abrazos mientras lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas.

Un aeropuerto estaba lleno de infinidades de sentimientos, pero el que más me gustaba, era ese sentimiento de felicidad cuando vuelves a ver a la persona o personas que más amas en la vida después de pasar tanto tiempo alejada de ellas, está ese amor que no se acaba, y nunca acabará.

Después de aquella escena, todo fue borroso; etiqueté mi equipaje –por el que tuve que pagar extra, estúpidas aerolíneas- y abordé el avión.

_«Dicen que después de la tormenta viene la calma, bueno, pues obviamente, yo aún seguía dentro de ésta, porque aún no lograba divisar el estúpido arcoíris al final del camino»_

* * *

Espero les haya gustado el shoot, porque realmente estaba inspirada y esto salió, hace mucho que no me pasaba asdfg ¡celebremos! *party hard de 5 minutos*.

Bueno, como habrán notado, borré casi todas mis historias dejando solo Love The Way You Lie & Teenage Dream, porque dándoles una revisada, vi que no eran realmente buenos y ahora escribo mucho muy diferente que antes, pero don't worry, seguiré subiendo más historias pronto.

Para las que seguían Back To December, habrán notado que unas partes de ésta historia contienen otras partes de capítulos de la historia, sdfghj es que realmente no recordaba como 'explicar' bien un beso apasionado así como solo copié y pegué. También, borré la historia porque no le veía mucho futuro a la trama, y estaba toda enredada así que mejor, punto y final, la borré.

Estaba pensando hacer una continuación de ésta historia, pero todo depende de 2 cosas:

1.- Que mi Pepe grillo de la inspiración venga de visita.

2.- De sus reviews y favoritos.

Porque, u know, no me pagan por hacer ésto, pero es realmente lindo cuando alguien se da el tiempo para decirte si le gustó, si lo odió, etc.

Lo dejo todo a su criterio ;).

Nos vemos en la próxima, ¡los quiero!

-Abril a.k.a. stayonemorenight.

Ps. ¿Vieron que cambié de user? e.e


End file.
